


Thunder Road

by Ibrahil



Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Homophobia, Internal Conflict, M/M, MC - Freeform, Motorcycles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki eligió esa vida hace ya diez años, no se arrepiente, ama la carretera, ama su Harley Davidson, pero se siente encerrado en el grupo de motociclistas en el que esta, sus deseos carnales y de amor mismo se ven sellados por la homofobia marcada de sus allegados, sin contar que espanta a medio planeta masculino con su apariencia, dificultándosele más el poder enrollarse con alguien cuando se aparta de su pandilla. Un periodista llega a la ciudad a investigar sobre la forma de vivir de los motociclistas, logra ingresar al grupo y termina llevándolo como segundo en su Harley Davidson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un prompt de
> 
>  [Elghin_Hall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall)
> 
> Que duro es escribir sola de nuevo, woah, es como revivir la experiencia de la primera vez.

El hombre a través de la sala llevaba mirándole por un buen rato. Parecía genuinamente interesado, y aunque no era lo más impresionante que había visto en la noche, a esta altura se conformaría con un indigente si este estuviera dispuesto a hacerle una paja a escondidas. Dios, ¿tan bajo había caído estos días? Si, estaba febrilmente desesperado, llegando al punto en el que quería estrellar su flameada Harley Davidson contra un camión de Gas Oil.

 

Se acarició la perilla, y miro su bebida, antes de que sus ojos se fueran una vez más hacia el sujeto que ahora chupaba descaradamente el cuello de la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano. Eso le hizo sonreír, mejorando su humor considerablemente. Si, quizás hoy sería su día de suerte. Martes de suerte.

 

Se levantó de la silla donde llevaba reclinado al menos dos horas, bebiendo solo en un rincón de aquel mugroso bar de maricas, quería salir de aquí ya, desaparecer en la noche, llegar a casa, saludar a Harley y a Sadie, espiar a Genevieve dormida y luego meterse en sus sabanas con olor a lavanda. Le avergonzaba tener que venir a un sitio como este para aliviar su frustración sexual. Estaba desesperado, ¿ya lo había dicho no? Y tan desesperado estaba que cuando se levantó, y el tipo que le había estado lanzando miradas huyó despavorido, soltó tal gruñido que todos se apartaron de inmediato, mientras salía del local azotando la puerta con violencia.

 

Nadie iba a decirle nada. Nadie iba a decirle nada a él y a sus tatuajes, ni a su camisa de mangas rasgadas, ni a sus poderosos hombros y sus largos y musculosos brazos, nadie iba a decirle nada, nunca lo hacían, les intimidaba con solo su apariencia.

 

Mientras se subía a su motocicleta, maldijo el haber pensado que hoy lograría algo, ya ni siquiera le quedaban ganas de seguir intentándolo. De hecho, estaba pensando en lo que ocurriría dentro de cuatro meses. Se había propuesto encontrar el amor verdadero o tener sexo gay antes de que acabara el año, o renunciaría a esta maldita vida y se haría un jodido pastor en alguna iglesia católica judía ortodoxa.

 

Se froto las sienes antes de encender la motocicleta, el motor rugiendo ferozmente en la tranquilidad de la noche, no es como si no pudiera vivir su vida en celibato total, no había perdida al hacerlo, ¿cierto?

 

Tenía una mano. Una mano que sabía satisfacerle, no necesitaba más.

 

Carson City, era la capital del estado de Nevada, y pese a que tenía unos dos casinos, no era una ciudad tan grande, habían al menos cincuenta mil personas, aquí era donde la gente venía cuando quería el beneficio de una ciudad grande pero en pequeño. Tenía lo que podías pedir, buenos bares, buenos parques, buenas carreteras, aunque no tenía exactamente los mejores hoteles o moteles, pero no era tan caliente como la Nevada del sur.

 

A él le encantaba vivir aquí, era un sitio cómodo, donde la gente te dejaba vivir, tenías la privacidad de la ciudad con la calidez de un pueblo. Era sencillamente genial, y Las Vegas no quedaba muy lejos, así que el vicio estaba muy cerca.

 

Llego al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía y aparco la motocicleta cerca de la nueva Triumph de Frankie, el único chico del Club de Motocicleta que vivía con él. ¿No había dicho nada del club aun? Bueno, sí, pertenecía a un club de motocicletas llamados los Patriotics Defenders, era su vida, parte de ella, bueno, gran parte de ella, desde que era niño y veía a su abuelo conversar con esos enormes sujetos de cosas que él no entendía, él había querido pertenecer a ellos. Quería tener una de esas enormes barbas, y todo ese arte corporal, y quería ser grande como ellos, con muchos músculos, pero más que todo, quería una de esas enormes motocicletas.

 

Por más cliché que sonara, su primera motocicleta había sido una Triumph Thunderbird, había adorado esa motocicleta, la había tenido a los dieciséis, pero luego a los veinte había decidido venderla, entonces había conseguido comprar una Royal Enfield, que aun tenia y que aun conducía, cuando tenía que ir a lugares en los que sabía podía presumir de su más preciada posesión. La Harley había sido una bendición, era grande, fácil de manejar, e impresionaba a la gente, quien siempre decía lo mucho que encajaba el con una motocicleta de ese tipo.

 

Aparte de la motocicleta, también se había contagiado del placer de sentir una aguja contra su piel, y la cantidad de tatuajes que tenía ya sobrepasaba los treinta, no solo sus brazos y su espalda, también en sus piernas y en su cadera, le gustaban los tatuajes, le hacían sentir cómodo cuando se veía desnudo al espejo. Claro, el arte corporal había sido uno de sus grandes deseos cuando niño, pero no había contado con lo peligroso que podía ser este mundo.

 

Ellos no eran exactamente una banda criminal, si, cada dos o tres días el tendía una línea blanca de heroína en la mesa de café de su casa y luego se iba a la cama a soñar con elefantes rosas y un joven de curvas sinuosas, pero no se involucraba en negocios turbios, los evitaba, pero a fin de cuentas ellos eran un equipo, y los errores de un solo miembro lo pagaban todos.

 

Con los años, había aprendido a tener peleas de cuchillo, de puños, y las más peligrosas, apuntar con un arma a alguien, si, había disparado una o dos veces, pero nunca con la intención de matar, en cambio a él le habían acuchillado tres veces el hígado, y más de diez los brazos, aunque estos últimos habían sido largos rasguños que se extendían por la piel de sus enormes brazos.

 

Recuerda la primera vez que se involucró en una batalla de cuchillos, justo después de que abandonara la preparatoria a los diecisiete, aún tenía esa odiosa cicatriz justo debajo de su oreja, la miraba y se enfadaba por haber sido tan bobo e infantil como para creer que esas cosas no podían pasarle a él. Esa pelea había sido el colmo para su madre quien le había echado de casa.

 

Allí es donde Bones entraba.

 

Bones era su todo, el hombre al que consideraba su verdadero padre –su único, a decir verdad—, quien le había acogido cuando más lo había necesitado, y aunque ahora tenía un trabajo decente y estable como mecánico en Diabolos’s Cars y su propio apartamento en el pueblo, continuaba y continuaría estando agradecido con él.

 

Bones era dueño del Parlour, y además trabajaba de vez en cuando ayudando a su hermana Melissa en la cocina del Dinner en el centro de la ciudad. Era difícil ver a Bones como un hombre rudo cuando le veías cocinar con Melissa como jefa.

 

Por más de diez años Bones le había, no solo cuidado las espaldas, sino que también le había enseñado el hermoso arte de manejar una motocicleta como debía hacerlo, le había aceptado en el club como a muchos otros a corta edad, había sido fiero al enseñarle a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y había sido quien le había dado una Glock cuando las bandas locales habían empezado a armarse.

 

A mucha gente no le gustaba el sistema de los motociclistas, a diario escuchaba lo terrible que eran, el miedo que causaban, pero habían sido ellos quienes habían mantenido la paz en Chesterfield cuando las cosas se habían puesto feas. No solo la gente común le temía, los criminales se mantenían alejados de ellos.

 

Diciendo la verdad, ellos no eran tan malos.

 

— Maurice, esta es la segunda vez que usas el matero como tu baño. – se quejó nada más entrar en su apartamento y encender la luz. Era tan evidente que el gato había estado escarbando la maceta, todo porque no le gustaba el nuevo sitio donde Jared había colocado la caja de arena. – maldito gato, no sé porque se me ocurrió adoptarte cuando la señora McKinley murió. – murmuro entre dientes, soltando las llaves de la motocicleta y tomando la maceta para llevarla al baño.

 

Lorie y Judie estaban ambos excitados de verles, y le hizo sonreír, Judie era una mezcla de pomeranian, así que era eternamente sonriente y extremadamente posesiva, y Lorie era un pitbull que había rescatado de un basurero cuando había ido a desechar su propia basura, lo había encontrado en una bolsa y con laceraciones en su cuerpo, así que de inmediato lo había llevado al veterinario, era la cosa más dulce que jamás había conocido, y no llegaba a entender lo que algunas personas pensaban de esos perros.                                                                                    

Había deseado siempre tener muchos animales, pero era incapaz de adoptar otro para el tamaño del apartamento donde vivía. Maurice había sido una sorpresa hace seis años, y aunque era el que más problemas le daba, era un gato fiel que le gustaba retozar no solo con el sino con los perros.

 

Reviso los envases de agua de los animales, cambio la caja de arena de lugar, dejo descongelando la pizza de ayer, y se sentó frente al televisor. Mañana harían una visita al centro de veteranos, por lo que manejarían unas tres horas por la interestatal, iba a ser un gran evento, y él quería más que nada en el mundo estar relajado para ello, joder, quería tener sexo, ¿hace cuantos meses ya que no tenía contacto con otro ser humano al que quisiera cogerse contra la pared de un sucio baño?

 

Frunció el ceño, Bones le había dicho que estaba bien, claro, el hombre era casi un santo a la hora de aceptar a sus hijos adoptados por cómo eran, si era capaz de aceptar a alguien que había estado en la cárcel, ¿Qué motivos tenia para no aceptar que uno de sus chicos fuera gay? Era un mundo salvaje, y todos merecían una oportunidad.

 

Claro, que su jefe y mentor le dijera eso no quería decir que los demás lo aceptaran como tal, los diez años que llevaba en el club le habían enseñado que la gente a veces no era tan abierta y tolerante como se lo hacían creer. Era difícil la vida que llevaban ya como para preocuparse por aceptar a los demás. Y él estaba bien con ello.

 

Al menos por ahora.

 

 

 

 

El periodismo siempre había sido su única meta cuando era niño, veía esos enormes periódicos y esas coloridas revistas y él quería estar en ellos, no como una noticia, sino como un escritor. Desde que había aprendido a escribir y a leer, constantemente pasaba sus tardes después de la escuela haciendo reportajes de tonterías, ¿Cuántos gatos había en el vecindario? Diecisiete, ocho en situación de calle, nueve hembras, dos que habían dado a luz anteriormente, el resto castrados o esterilizadas; ¿Cuántos autos pasaban a diario?, la mayoría de color negro, unos veinticincos diarios, casi todos manejados por hombres; era minucioso, inquisidor, un poco entrometido, pero sobre todo dedicado.

 

Obstinado, diría su madre.

 

Había ido a Stanford, había hecho luego varios estudios en Inglaterra, y había conseguido entrar a un programa especial en Harvard. Aun así, aquí estaba, sentado frente al editor en jefe de los Rolling Stones, esperando cubrir algún reportaje especial para la revista principal, esperando ser alguien importante en el periodismo, alguien que la gente no olvidaría con facilidad.

 

Pero no.

 

La mueca en su rostro lo decía todo, el reportaje que le habían dado era lo más terrible que podían asignarle a él. Por dios santo, ¿acaso este sujeto no le había visto? ¡Era Jensen Ackles! ¡Hijo de Alan Ackles, el magnate petrolero! ¡Joder!

 

¿Este sujeto de verdad pretendía que él, con sus pantalones khaki de vestir, con su camisa lavanda y la chaqueta a juego con su pantalón, con zapatos blancos y piel blanca y pecosa, se metiera en una banda de sucios, sudorosos y horribles motociclistas que bien podían cortarle el cuello y violarlo en grupo cuando se descuidara?

 

— No.

 

— Jensen. – Morgan comenzó, frotándose las sienes. – sé que eres un genio en la teoría del periodis…

 

— ¡Fui editor del periódico escolar, reportero especializado en la preparatoria, yo reinvente el periódico universitario en Stanford! – Fue como si la verborrea no pudiera dejar de salir de su boca. — ¡Incluso participe en el periódico de Harvard! ¡Estudie en Inglaterra! ¡Tengo experiencia suficiente para…!

 

— Si, si, si, Jensen, entiendo eso, pero… — hizo una pausa, dejando que Jensen Ackles respirara hondo, buscando calmarse, repentinamente se había puesto muy rojo. – Escucha, eres nuevo aquí, y necesitamos probarte tanto como queremos este reportaje, los Patriotics Defenders son uno de los grupos de motociclistas más grandes con acciones no ilícitas, y el trabajo que han hecho por los veteranos es tan importante como la guerra en medio oriente o lo que hace Lady Gaga para almorzar. Necesito este reportaje, y te lo estoy dando a ti, porque creo que podrás cumplir con todas nuestras expectativas.

 

Una vez más, respiro hondo, quería este trabajo, lo quería más que a nada, este trabajo podía ponerle en el Times en cuestión de segundos, pero para tener este maldito trabajo tenía que trabajar con un montón de olorosos hombres tatuados. Tembló, solo pensar en el que alguna de esas agujas con VIH o cualquier otra enfermedad venérea tocara su tersa piel le daban ganas de vomitar todo lo que había tenido para desayunar.

 

— ¿Entonces, que va a ser…?

 

— Si…

 

— Disculpa, ¿Qué fue eso?

 

— Si, tomo el trabajo.

 

Se mordió el labio, un gesto sensual que siempre pasaba desapercibido para él, pero no para los demás.

 

— ¿Cuándo empiezo?

 

— Hoy mismo, aquí está tu ticket a Carson City, ten un buen vuelo, y llámame cuando te hayas contactado con el líder del Club, Bones, es un buen sujeto, veterano y leal a su país.

 

Ackles solo pudo asentir, una mueca en sus labios perfectos mientras recogía su bolso cruzado y el ticket de avión, ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo más. Estaba enfadado. Esto no es sobre lo que quería reportar, él quería hablar sobre guerras, las mujeres en Latinoamérica, los inmigrantes ilegales y los precios de las viviendas.

 

Frunció los labios con más fuerza cuando entro al elevador, pulsando el botón de la planta baja con toda la intención de atravesarlo con el dedo. Las manos le temblaban.

 

Cuando llego a su apartamento en el centro de Los Ángeles, azoto la puerta, haciendo que los cuadros colgados en las paredes temblaran con fuerza, la luz roja de la contestadora le indico que había gente que le había estado llamando. Normal, había apagado su celular tan pronto entro una llamada de su madre, no quería hablar con nadie, ni escuchar lo que tenían que decirle.

 

Se dejó caer en su enorme sofá y cerró los ojos, aspirando fuertemente a través de su boca, buscando contener un grito de desesperación que pujaba por salir de el con mucha fuerza, no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero tenía una maleta que hacer, y un vuelo que tomar al día siguiente.

 

Esta era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan contrariado consigo mismo.

 

Siempre había una de esas, ¿no?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Despierta por la alarma del despertador que está en su cuarto, haciendo que los perros aúllen, se ha quedado dormido en el sofá, y todo su cuerpo le duele, ni siquiera se ha dado un baño decente, por lo que se pone de pie, quitándose las botas y luego el resto de la ropa, los pantalones roídos cayendo al suelo con el grueso cinturón, desnudo, se metió debajo de la ducha, dejando que el agua se llevara la incomodidad de sus músculos.

 

Qué lugar tan relajante para estar, no había nada como su ducha, el único lugar en el que podía respirar sin ser juzgado. El agua caliente le duro hasta que por fin decidió salir, su piel arrugada cuando comenzó a secarse, recorto su barba, haciéndola perfecta para el evento, y luego regreso a su habitación, buscando un par de pantalones limpios y una camisa negra holgada de cuello en V, por encima de esta se puso la enorme chaqueta de cuero y la pañoleta azul, las botas negras pulidas, y un par de calcetines sin usar.

 

Sería un día largo y ajetreado.

 

Bones le llamo a las 7:30 am, invitándole a comer huevos revueltos en el Dinner de su hermana, y pidiéndole que trajera a los perros. Sonrió, tomando los collares de ambos perros y engarzándolos a sus collares. Genial, Melissa los cuidaría todo el día, eso sería suficiente para él.

 

El Dinner estaba lleno de gente como era usual, varios de sus compañeros estaban allí, y los saludo a todos, recibiendo buenas noticias y malas noticias como era usual, pidió huevos revueltos, panqueques, Waffles y un montón de salchichas. Todo el mundo siempre se asombraba de lo mucho que podía comer, y eso que todos ellos podían comer como un ejército, él siempre era la estrella en el desayuno.

 

Los perros fueron alimentados por casi todos, eran tan fáciles y cariñosos, todo aquel que quisiera ganarse un pedacito de su corazón solo tenía que ofrecerle un trozo de salchicha o de hot cakes llenos de miel. Eran como el, fácil y amigable.

 

— ¿Cómo fue? – Bones le pregunto, cuando la mesa hubo sido limpiada y los chicos ya se habían levantado para ir a montar sus motocicletas, preparándose para el largo viaje. – El bar. – dijo, soltando una risita cuando Jared se sonrojo.

 

— No fue tan malo.

 

— ¿Sin suerte? Mierda, pensé que a los maricas le gustaba la carne de hombre.

 

— Quizás les doy miedo.

 

— ¿A quién le das miedo? ¿Tu? Pero si no matas ni una mosca. – Frankie y Wesson están allí de pronto y Jared espera, reza, porque no hayan escuchado nada de lo que hayan dicho prior a esa frase. — vamos, hombre, las chicas te adoran, conozco un par que están interesadas en ti.

 

Piensa en la mejor manera de salirse de esa sin lucir como un completo inepto marica, pero es salvado por Melissa, quien le pregunta algo de los perros, y con eso consigue evadir a los chicos por un día más. Últimamente le presionan demasiado para que se acueste con chicas que conocen, incluso con prostitutas que conocen del bar de camioneros. Es difícil cada día que pasa responderles con una negativa.

 

Bones dice que por él está bien, el jefe le defenderá y el que se quiera ir, pues que se vaya, no necesitan bastardos intolerantes, además, Bones sabe que él es relativamente un chico bueno, con un poco de temperamento de vez en cuando, y que ha perdido el control más de una vez, pero todos ellos, son buenas personas.

 

La carretera interestatal esta despejada como siempre permitiendo que el despliegue de las motocicletas sea aún más impresionante, ha decidido traer a Marvin con él, el hijo de Melissa como copiloto, así que las maniobras peligrosas están fuera de orden. Eso no le impide disfrutar el viaje, si hay algo que le otorga su motocicleta es la libertad de sentir el aire sobre su piel, de sentirse dueño del camino, y hacerlo en grupo le hace sentir parte de una manada.

 

Es algo hermoso ver la carretera, avanzar por el asfalto caliente, sentir el sol sobre él.

 

— ¡Aquí estamos, gente! – Bones como es usual en estos eventos, esta irremediablemente animado. El hombre les organiza como un general, y después de que cada uno haya tomado una cerveza y conversado sobre lo que se viene, comienzan a trabajar.

 

Como ya el equipo previo ha organizado los toldos, ellos solo tienen que llenarlos con las cosas que han traído en sus motocicletas, Padalecki disfruta estos eventos, ayudar a la gente es algo que le va bien después de lo que ha pasado en su vida, le hace sentir que hace algo bueno y que además, redime algunos de sus peores pecados.

 

Esto va a durar una semana entera, y él va disfrutar de ello, incluso si no se presenta ninguna oportunidad de llevarse a la cama a nadie, duda que alguien aquí siquiera comparta sus mismos gustos sexuales, joder, duda que hombres como Marcus o Brad Johnson sean mínimamente gays, solo ver sus cuerpos musculosos y sus barbas frondosas el piensa en todo menos eso.

 

Quizás de verdad está destinado a estar solo.

 

Ha leído muchos libros en los que los hombres gays consiguen el amor verdadero después de los cuarenta, y considerando que él tiene apenas veintisiete, aún tiene mucho camino que recorrer. Eso le hace sonreír, joder, desde que comenzó a leer esos libros eróticos su mano derecha le duele como el infierno, y más de uno de esos libros ha sido arruinado por su tibia esperma.

 

La soledad es mala, hace que su mente fantasee con cosas que no deberían ser, al menos en la realidad que ha escogido vivir, y si, está un poco cansado de no tener pareja, de no llegar a casa a hablar con alguien que le comprenda o le rebata, pero que le ame incondicionalmente. Adora sus tatuajes, no se los quitaría por nada, tal vez cambiaria un poco su vestuario, nah, le agregaría más jeans rasgados, sucios, decolorados y nunca podría dejar la motocicleta. Aun trabajaría con autos, pero le costaría adaptarse a una vida solitaria, sin una manada en la que refugiarse.

 

Miro a su alrededor, habían carpas blancas, rojas y azules alzadas ese día, colores muy patrióticos. Algunos de los chicos estaban cocinando bistecs, mientras que otros hacían ensaladas, los postres habían sido donados por el pastelero más famoso de Carson City, había vacunación y esterilización de mascotas, también un puesto para adoptar perros por el que no quería pasar porque sabía que se llevaría a todos esos hermosos animales, había un puesto de salud, de bebidas saludables, incluso un local de lanzamiento de dardos. Genial, definitivamente pasaría allí unos minutos.

 

Él estaba encargado de instalar el sonido de la enorme tarima donde cantarían algunos grupos grunge, country y algún que otro rock & roll suave. Estaba orgulloso de que no le tocara cocinar o cuidar animales, porque estaba seguro de que no lo haría muy bien como cargar cornetas enormes o atornillar superficies. Este era un trabajo que sabía hacer, y que había hecho desde que había desarrollado esos brillantes músculos que cautivaban a las mujeres.

 

Diablos, había pasado seis horas en ese evento y ya había recibido unos treinta cumplidos de mujeres jóvenes y mayores, que pasaban admirando sus músculos bronceados. No podía evitarlo, le subía un poco el ego ver cómo era capaz de provocar una reacción en otro ser humano, pero el factor gay en el simplemente hacía imposible que se sintiera satisfecho del todo. Quería que, aunque sea un hombre le mirara a los ojos.

 

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando el sol le había obligado a refugiarse con Frankie en el puesto de venta de reliquias, cuyo dinero sería recaudado para el fondo de veteranos. Dinero fuera del sistema por supuesto, no querían a ningún banquero astuto robándoles lo que tanto esfuerzo les tomaba recaudar. Joder, incluso el dinero de algunas de sus ventas de drogas iba para los veteranos.

 

Sonrió, viendo a la gente comprar viejas pelotas de béisbol y lámparas que en su opinión eran horribles, acomodándose mejor en su asiento, giro su rostro al puesto que tenía delante, observando a Annie, la novia de Frankie vender magdalenas, a su lado, su hermano estaba guardando en una bolsa el pedido de una mujer, era delgado, y tenía la cara de un bebe, sabiendo quien era él podía determinar quién era el chico, gay, lo gritaba por todos lados, aun así, estaba seguro de que nunca lo había escuchado siquiera mencionarlo las veces que lo había visto con Annie.

 

Frunció los labios y se puso de pie, podía acercarse al chico, insinuarse un poco, luego si el chico se ponía a la defensiva, podía hacer de todo eso una broma.

 

Adam, el nombre del chico en cuestión, se giró hacia él, su tez morena, y sus ojos cafés fijos en su rostro un momento para luego desviarse a sus brazos desnudos, con el calor, había dejado su chaqueta olvidada, por lo que solo llevaba una remera sin mangas. Fue evidente el deseo en su mirada, que luego se tornó en pánico mientras bajaba los ojos para dedicarse a empacar otro pedido.

 

Maravilloso.

 

— Hey, Adam, ¿quieres tomarte un descanso? – le pregunto, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Esto era estúpido, ¿de verdad estaba tan desesperado, así como para coquetear con el cuñado de un amigo? Peor aún, de un miembro de los Patriotics Defenders. Quería tragarse sus palabras y retroceder sus pasos, pero ya lo había dicho, ya había puesto la pelota en juego.

 

— Uh… — cohibido, sudaba –aunque eso también podía ser por el calor, incluso se removía en su sitio mientras miraba a su hermana y luego miraba a Jared, pero no más allá de la barbilla, no se atrevía a ver sus ojos. —…claro.

 

¡Al fin! ¡Y había tenido al niño bajo sus narices!

 

— ¡Hey, Jared, ven aquí!

 

Bones.

 

Maldita sea.

 

Se giró mecánicamente, solo para observar como Bones le llamaba, estaba con Bringer, el segundo al mando, y ambos parecían algo emocionados. Alzo una de sus cejas, resignado, no tendría más que ir con Bones, quizás rezar internamente porque las cosas salieran bien. Se disculpó con Adam, que parecía tan decepcionado como el, y camino hasta acercarse a Bones, este planeaba ser el día más largo de su vida.

 

El cielo ya estaba oscuro cuando arribaron a casa de Bones, planeaba buscar sus perros e irse a casa, pero tan pronto tuvo las cadenas de ambos canes en la mano, el jefe de los Patriotics Defenders se giró a él, su poblada barba ordenada en una trenza meneándose, estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien de un magazine, dándole instrucciones de cómo llegar a Dinner de Melissa, le observo con curiosidad cuando su jefe le hizo señas para que no se marchara.

 

Se detuvo en el portal, observando a Melissa acomodar la pijama de Marvin, quien se quejaba de como aun no podía manejar una motocicleta porque ella no le dejaba. Le recordaba tanto a su propia situación de adolescente que de inmediato se sintió atraído hacia sus recuerdos, olvidándose del odioso presente.

 

Sorprendente como había llegado hasta aquí, después de todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida, ¿ahora estaba asustado porque se iba a quedar solo por el resto de su vida? ¿Por qué era un sucio homosexual y eso aún no era lo suficientemente aceptado? Chasqueo la lengua y se giró, preparado para salir de la casa, entonces, sintió la poderosa mano de Bones regresarlo a su sitio, y si había una persona que podía ver a los ojos sin necesidad de bajar la cabeza, ese era Bones.

 

— ¿Dónde vas? Aún tengo una última petición para ti.

 

¿Qué podría salir mal?

 

Seguramente nada.

 

Aun así, cuan equivocado esta.

 

Delante de él, a eso de las nueve de la noche, está de pie el hombre que cambiaría todo, incluso si no lo sabe ahora. Digamos, que cuando Bones le dijo que tenía una última petición para él, no espero que fuera esto. No está feliz, ni de acuerdo, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de esto. Ridículo. ¿Para qué diablos querían un reportaje? Ellos no eran Maddonna o los Browns de Cleveland, solo eran un grupo de motociclistas que a veces hacían cosas buenas y a veces hacían cosas mal vistas por la sociedad en general. No necesitaban publicidad, aunque como Bones lo había explicado, la publicidad les ayudaría a ganar dinero para los veteranos, pero aun eso no era excusa suficiente para él, no para tener que pasar dos semanas con este citadino egoísta que le miraba como si él fuera un pedazo de mierda en su zapato.

 

¿Qué se creía el sujeto que era exactamente? ¡Si vestía de blanco! ¡Y con una camiseta purpura debajo del saco blanco! ¡Joder, si hasta sus zapatos eran blancos!

 

El tipo parecía salido de una portada de Vogue –no que el comprara esas porquerías, solo las veía en el quiosco donde compraba cigarros y gomitas—, además, su arrogancia ni siquiera necesitaba ser expresada en palabras, el hombre era simplemente un idiota totalmente. Los gestos, las miradas, la forma en la que trataba a Bones como si fuera un Neandertal idiota. Quería golpearlo.

 

Joder, quería golpearlo el doble cuando Bones le informo que se quedaría en su casa y que además, más importante que eso, sería su copiloto.

 

— No hay manera. – dijo tensamente, mirando a Ackles observar su teléfono, parecía que vivía en la maldita cosa, sentado en el restaurant de Melissa, ahora atendido por Charlie, el cocinero nocturno y Sally la camarera del turno de noche. El sujeto había pedido un café, pero aún no lo había tocado, despreciándolo con solo una mirada. Juraba que si no lo golpeaba esta primera noche no sabía cómo aguantaría la adrenalina el resto de estas dos largas semanas. – No puedo, míralo, parece salido de un concurso de belleza.

 

— Jared, ya hable esto con Bringer, y el sujeto que me llamo parecía verdaderamente interesado, además, este es un periodista nuevo que contrataron, aparentemente el sujeto es muy bueno en lo que hace.

 

— Dije que no lo hare, pon a Frankie con él.

 

— Jay, tu eres el único que no tiene copiloto.

 

— ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

 

Su tono se alzó de una manera nada respetuosa, y no le importo que los ojos del sujeto se posaran sobre él, esos malditos ojos claros con esas estúpidas y largas pestañas, maldito modelo de revista.

 

— Bien. – Bones se dio la vuelta, y la mirada en sus ojos hizo que el corazón de Jared se saltara un latido, sin pensarlo demasiado, estiro su mano y sujeto el brazo de Bones. – Creo que ya he escuchado suficiente, Jared, encontrare otra persona que lo haga.

 

— Lo hare. – dijo, voz contrista, cerrada. No quería, ¿Por qué querría? Pero decepcionar a Bones como había decepcionado a su madre no era una opción. Eso sí que no podía hacerlo, el hombre le había apoyado en casi todas sus decisiones, era la única persona en Carson que sabía que era gay y lo aceptaba.

 

No podía hacerle esto a Bones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

— Entonces, su nombre es Benjamin Franklin, ¿en serio? – Jensen murmuro, mirando la información de contacto que le había enviado Morgan a su correo, estaba sentado en el dinner al que le habían dado la dirección para llegar desde el hotel en el que había reservado una noche. De acuerdo a Morgan, podría quedarse el resto de las dos semanas en casa de alguno de los miembros de Patrioticic Defenders, seguramente para ser violado y vendido como prostituta al mejor postor, mientras que el dinero de dicha venta sería destinado para el beneficio de los veteranos.

 

Rodo sus ojos. Le dolían de hacerlo tantas veces últimamente.

 

No podía creer que tenía que hacer esto, ¿Cómo le habían asignado este trabajo? Joder, todo por obtener un beneficio mayor, suponía que esto es lo que llamaban ensuciarse un poco. Si, estaba siendo melodramático, el articulo sería bueno si él lo escribía, sabía exactamente como conmover a las personas, como manipularlas con palabras, pero en el fondo estaba un poco asustado de codearse con esta clase de personas.

 

¿Qué si decidían violar su hermoso trasero? Si, podía sonar arrogante, pero, él sabía que era atractivo incluso para los hombres heterosexuales, y estaba seguro de que estos hombres lo serian todos. No parecía haber ninguna posibilidad de que hubiera algún homosexual en una banda de hombres peludos y con grandes tatuajes.

 

Suspiro, mirando el local, pidió un café a la camarera y volvió su mirada hacia afuera, el sonido de motocicletas llamando su atención. No esperaba a que fueran tan grandes de cerca los sujetos, pero cuando vio a ambos gigantes bajar de las motos se asustó un poco.

 

— Magnifico, así ambos podrán atarme y joderme como quieran. – murmuro, mirando a la puerta.

 

La campana sonó y entonces entraron ambos hombres, el primero era mayor, unos cincuenta más o menos, barba blanca en una trenza que se veía amenazante en lugar de ridícula, tenía el cabello largo y gris en una coleta, y llevaba una pañoleta sobre la cabeza. Tenía un chaleco negro de Jean, con la inscripción “Bones” en él, el símbolo de los Patriotics Defenders en la espalda. Tenía Jeans negros y esos amenazantes tatuajes de insecto en los brazos. Lucia amenazante, hasta que miro a la camarera, a la cual abrazo y beso en la frente, como un padre cariñoso.

 

Esto es lo que quería Morgan, pero eso no cambiaba aun su forma de pensar.

 

Se giró para ver al otro motociclista que había visto a través de la ventana, y fue como si verlo le sacara todo el aire de los pulmones, de pronto, se encontró duro en sus pantalones, tan duro que pudo sentir como su estúpido miembro palpitaba, y enseguida metió la mano bajo la mesa y presiono fuerte su erección, dolía demasiado para ser verdad. El sujeto era odiosamente caliente.

 

Debía ser esos poderosos brazos sobresaliendo del chaleco de jean negro, y luego estaba esa barba, y esa mirada sencilla que se fijó en él, como si pudiera sentir su intensa mirada en él. La desvió con desdén, observando el café extraño que le servían. La taza había visto tiempos mejores y en definitiva él había visto mejores cafés.

 

— ¿Benjamin Franklin? – Pregunto, rogando porque su entrepierna no lo dejara en ridículo mientras se ponía de pie, aún continuaba duro, y estaba seguro de que había manchado sus pantalones, pero tenía que poner su mente en otra cosa. Como en el hombre enorme que ahora se giraba hacia él, con una ceja que desaparecía detrás de su pañoleta, al parecer a alguien no le gustaba que le llamaran por su nombre. Quiso reír con eso, pero decidió empujar el asunto, quizás si el sujeto le metía un puñetazo en la cara entonces las cosas cambiarían y a él le asignarían un caso más fácil. — ¿Usted es el señor Benjamin Franklin? – cuestiono de nuevo, y no sabe porque, pero sus ojos se fueron al otro hombre, el de barba en forma de candado.

 

Tenía unos ojos de zorro, pequeños, ahora mismo llenos de una advertencia implícita, oh, le estaba amenazando con esa cara y esos músculos. Había un par de ideas que tenía para ese grandulón de como castigarle.

 

— Sí, soy yo. – el hombre dijo, acercándose a él y extendiendo su mano. – Pero mis amigos me llaman Bones. Y espero que usted y yo seamos buenos amigos. – dijo afablemente, y cuando le dio la mano la apretó gentilmente.

 

Sonrió, más por cortesía que nada, agregando un “Por supuesto”, mientras invitaba al hombre a sentarse. Este no lo hizo hasta que le hubo presentado al otro hombre, Jared Padalecki, no exactamente un nombre que se pudiera gritar durante el orgasmo. Lo saludo, pero intento no prestarle mucha atención.

 

— Entonces, usted es el periodista, bueno, Carson City no es exactamente Nueva York, pero, es encantadora, y no tenemos edificios altos, así que no sufrirá si tiene vértigo.

 

Nuevamente, sonrió por cortesía.

 

Carson City era un infierno, todo a su alrededor era desierto, y no tenía idea de cómo los robles sobrevivían aquí, el sitio era árido, caliente, y los únicos hoteles de la ciudad no pasaban de los cinco pisos, era un infierno, no le gustaba para nada. Él había nacido en un pueblo así en Texas, pero su familia se había mudado rápidamente a Dallas.

 

— Entonces, Morgan dijo que voy a quedarme con uno de ustedes, antes de empezar el articulo me gustaría ver el ambiente donde se desenvuelven.

 

— Oh, sí, eso está decidido, te quedaras con Jared.

 

¿Con el grandulón sexy? Oh sí.

Oh no.

 

Después de la vergonzosa discusión que le dejo en claro que Jared era un idiota mimado, tuvo que subirse a la horripilante motocicleta –aunque disfruto poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre—, para terminar el día con broche de oro: perros.

 

Dos.

 

Dos perros.

 

El horror.

 

Él nunca había tenido mascotas tan pronto había llegado a la ciudad, y tener perros al frente siempre lo incomodaba, esas cosas peludas siempre intentaban meter su hocico en sus partes íntimas, haciendo la situación sumamente extraña. Era como si olieran el miedo en él. Y sí que tenía miedo, pero de pasar vergüenza. Extrañamente, estos perros le olfatearon la mano y luego continuaron a saludar a su dueño.

 

Ni siquiera se molestó demasiado en ver la decoración del lugar, solo vio los perros, y luego al hombre que comenzó a desnudarse sin dirigirle la palabra. Parecía cómodo en su rutina y el solo se quedó allí, su maleta de Prada a un lado de su pierna, y el bolso donde tenía su cámara y su laptop colgado de su hombro, no quería moverse, pero tampoco sabía hacia donde hacerlo. Contemplo el apartamento tan pronto como vio que Padalecki entraba en un pasillo, desapareciendo de su rango de visión y dejándole allí de pie como un tonto. Dejo salir un suspiro forzado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? En serio, ¿se podía caer más bajo que esto?. No lo creía posible. Toda su vida había contemplado su futuro como radiante, escritor de las revistas más importantes, de los periódicos que se leían en todo el mundo, no aquí en Carson City, Nevada, de pie sobre una alfombra que decía “BIENIDOS” porque le faltaban dos letras, con manchas extrañas que solo podía asumir era o vomito u orina de perro.

 

EL lugar no olía mal, de hecho, tenía un olor a Old Spice que le recordaba a su padre, la decoración parecía muy texana, de hecho, había un cráneo de toro encima del sofá que se veía cómodo, pero eww, el nunca dormiría allí.

 

— Dormirás en el sofá.

 

— ¿Qué? – alzo la mirada, allí estaba Padalecki, en calzoncillos y sin la pañoleta, su cabello caía casi hasta sus hombros, y parecía ridículamente sedoso y bien cuidado para un motociclista rudo como aparentaba ser, y luego estaba el hecho de que tenía a ese hombre en calzoncillos frente a él, con esas piernas ridículamente largas y torneadas. Sexy. – No dormiré allí, tú duerme allí. – siseo, y tuvo la mirada del hombre sobre él.

 

— No tienes opción, o duermes en el sofá, o duermes en la cama conmigo.

 

— Dormiré en la cama contigo, ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

 

Bingo, allí estaba esa mirada de heterosexual asustado, ahora era el momento en el que… espera, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso este hombre acababa de darle “el vistazo”? ¡No!

 

— La habitación esta al final del pasillo.


	2. Parte Dos

 

 

Esto no le estaba pasando, este sujeto no estaba quedándose en su casa, no, no, no. ¡Si, estaba siendo dramático, pero se le permitía serlo cuando el sujeto era atractivo y de paso desde que le había dicho donde estaba su habitación la noche anterior no dejaba de mirarle como si le coqueteara! ¡Le estaba volviendo loco y solo llevaba una noche allí!

 

Una noche.

 

Joder, no había aguantado la presión, el hombre era un jodido abrazador cuando estaba en la cama, cada diez o veinte minutos debía quitárselo de encima, porque le arropaba con sus brazos y piernas. Era normal que hubiera acabado rindiéndose, tomando una sábana del armario y mudándose al sofá, donde había visto películas hasta las tres de la mañana para quedarse dormido con Judie sobre estómago y Lorie durmiendo a los pies del sofá.

 

Había tenido un sueño sumamente inquieto, juraba que no había querido despertarse cuando el primer rayo de sol le dio directo en la cabeza, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, el deber le llamaba de distintas formas, pero lo hacía, primero estaba su responsabilidad con el club de motociclismo, luego su vejiga.

 

Se levantó con cuidado de no perturbar a los perros y camino a ciegas de vuelta a su habitación, jura que intento no mirar a la cama, pero sus ojos se fueron allí, incapaces de mantenerse alejados del cuerpo pálido y pecoso que, oh mierda, yacía desnudo de pies a cabeza sobre su cama, esos redondos glúteos que pedían a gritos ser tomados entre sus manos, no quería más que meter su rostro entre ellos y vivir allí. ¿Qué mierda decía? Ah sí, su vejiga.

 

Fue al baño a hacer sus quehaceres mañaneros, y luego regreso, buscando ropa limpia, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a ponerse los calcetines cuando escucho a Ackles moverse tras él, lo ignoro, el sujeto seguramente no se levantaría tan temprano, y de todos modos él debía ir a llenar el tanque de gasolina, y sacar a los perros a pasear.

 

— ¿Qué se siente ser gay en una banda de machos? – Jared detuvo todo movimiento, y lentamente se giró hacia Ackles.

 

El hombre estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, su codo en su rodilla derecha, y su mano apoyada en la mano conectada a dicho codo. Hermoso, así es como lucia, un poco adormilado, con el cabello desordenado y pecas por todas partes.

 

— No soy gay. – negó a través de dientes apretados.

 

— Oh, ya veo.

 

El periodista no parecía querer agregar nada más, así que se puso los calcetines y luego tomo la camiseta para ponérsela por encima de la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera acomodarla en su pecho, sintió un par de manos que abrazaban su torso. Se congelo de inmediato, la mirada al frente mientras las manos ajena acariciaban su pecho, la respiración pausada del hombre sobre su hombro solo hacia la situación más real, ¿acaso era una broma?

 

— No eres gay, ¿no? – de pronto Ackles estaba muy cerca, hablándole al oído, manos peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna que había vuelto a la vida. – Oh, ¿eso es una erección? Creo que es… déjame tocarla para cerciorarme… — no iba a dejar que la tocara, no iba a… oh, eso se sentía también, hace cuanto no le tocaban así, simplemente tanteando el terreno, recorriendo su tamaño.

 

Se dejó llevar, recostando su espalda del pecho de Ackles, que aun actuando con cautela, introdujo su mano en el bóxer de Padalecki; podía sentir la sonrisa del periodista contra su hombre mientras le empuñaba en sus manos, sintiendo la piel cálida de su miembro viril, parecía que quería memorizar todas las venas en él, tocándola con la yema de esos suaves dedos hasta que llego al glande, el cual decidió acariciar con el pulgar, humedeciendo la cabeza con el líquido pre seminal que brotaba de él.

 

— Ahh… —el jadeo escapo de el sin su permiso, y con ello, relajo sus hombros, dejando ir su cabeza hacia atrás.

 

Era una sensación exquisita sentir a Ackles humedecer su miembro poco a poco, haciendo que la fricción fuera fluida cuando decidió comenzar a masturbarle. La respiración del otro hombre era agitada mientras le tocaba, parecía excitado con esto, ¿y qué estaba haciendo él? Solo recostarse como un rey y dejándose tocar. Increíble.

 

Parecía que le estuviera dando ventaja a Jensen sobre él, y eso era algo que no quería, no iba a dejar que ese hombre pomposo se saliera con la suya, no iba a hacerlo, si de verdad quería esto, se lo diría, pero lo haría muy bien, lo suficiente para callarlo y que no volviera a ponerse gallito con él o con Bones como la noche anterior.

 

Sorprendió a Ackles cuando lo presiono contra el colchón, llenándole la boca de su lengua, explorando y maltratando esa dulce boca, mordisqueando sus regordetes labios, exquisito era este hombre, se dejaba besar, abrazar y tocar. Disfrutaba de esto demasiado, era relajante, podía dejar salir por fin quien era ante este hombre, desplegar sus deseos, ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que este hombre podía escribir de él, no le importaba, solo estaba concentrado en hacerle gemir, porque una vez hubo escuchado un gemido de ese hombre, la lujuria en el simplemente se disparó.

 

Nunca había necesitado esto como lo necesitaba ahora, estaba prácticamente devorando al hombre bajo el, sus manos deleitándose con la piel desnuda de este, tocando las suaves caderas, besando las pecas mientras comenzaba su descenso por el hombre que se ofrecía como un buffet libre para él. Tanto tiempo sin sexo, tanta frustración acumulada en él, que difícil situación, el hombre disfrutaba de como su barba en forma de candado rozaba su piel.

 

— Eres tan suave… — murmuro, metiendo su cabeza entre los muslos de Ackles, besándole donde podía llegar y disfrutando de lo tersa de la piel y de lo sorprendentemente definidos músculos, eso era algo que no pensaba que el hombre tendría, aparentemente era un buen partido, como diría Bones.

 

Pronto, su piel bronceada por el sol de la carretera, se unió a la de Ackles, visiblemente más pálida y pecosa, observo esos labios regordetes formar una sonrisa y luego los brazos de Ackles abrazarle, eso y el frenético movimiento de las caderas de ambos, fueron lo que acabo con él, dejándole jadeando con fuerza.

 

— Magnifico.

 

— Cállate. – ladro, separándose del cuerpo del periodista y dejando un beso en el hombro de este. – Tengo meses sin poder follar.

 

— No me burlaba, grandote, ha pasado un tiempo para mí también. – Jensen ladeo su cabeza, mirándole a los ojos. — ¿No estabas apurado para ir a algún lugar?

 

— Mierda, mierda, mierda…

 

El dinner estaba full de motociclistas como siempre, había algunas caras que no conocía de ninguna parte y asumía que eran visitantes, corredores solitarios de esos que aun existían. Se sorprendió pensando en que quizás ese era el destino que le esperaba, ¿sería malo? Los corredores solitarios eran buenos, algunos eran leyendas que se habían alejado de los grandes grupos, muchos de ellos poseían gran conocimiento sobre la carretera. No estaba listo para retirarse, y haber sacado un orgasmo de su cuerpo con otro ser humano masculino había ayudado a reforzar su deseo de permanecer en manada.

 

Le sonrió a Bones cuando le vio sentado en la mesa con Frankie y su hermana, el desayuno ya sobre esta, como Jensen le había dicho que se quedaría, dejo los perros con él, bajo la condición de que los alimentara, ya él se había encargado de sacarlos a pasear después de su encuentro, había llenado el tanque de gasolina y había hablado con su jefe en el taller mecánico, luego había vuelto y por más extraño que sonara, había aprisionado a Jensen contra la puerta de su casa para besarle, dejando a este algo mareado.

 

Sin duda habían tenido un comienzo de infierno, pero el que ambos fueran hombres buscando algo.

 

Su jefe le miro con los ojos bien abiertos, parecía que tuviera en su rostro la evidencia de lo que había hecho con el creído de Ackles. Seguro que el hombre sospechaba que algo había ocurrido, y cuando se sentó a la mesa continúo viéndole con esa mirada.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

— Bueno, ¿lo asesinaste o qué? Estas muy feliz. – dijo, aun con su expresión de asombro.

 

— Resolvimos nuestras diferencias. – se encoge de hombros, intentando sumergirse en el desayuno que ponen sobre él, con la mirada de Bones aun sobre él, una expresión sospechosa. – dijo que hoy iba a entrevistar a la gente de los locales que le diste anoche, y al vecindario donde tú vives. Esta feliz con el material que le di.

 

— Hablaron del trabajo, ¿no?

 

— Si, ¿de qué más hablaríamos?

 

— Uh…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Salió de la ducha dando un suspiro largo y lleno de la satisfacción que sentía consigo mismo, miro la pared al otro lado de la habitación y se fijó en que había una serie de cuadros que habían sido colgados allí en hileras de dos. Se acercó, secando su cabello con una de sus suaves toallas, la curiosidad era fuerte en él, no por nada era periodista. Observo las fotos con gran interés, podía decir que la mitad de ellas eran de Jared como un adolescente flacucho que seguro a duras penas levantaba unos veinte kilos, y la otra mitad eran de Jared como hombre, con ese hombre Bones y con otros que no había conocido aun.

 

Sonrió, porque aparentemente, Jared Padalecki se había convertido en un hombre de familia al haber ingresado en el club de motocicletas, porque antes de eso, estaba solo, la mayoría eran fotos de el adolescente haciendo cosas como pescar, montando en su motocicleta, con un par de boletos para ver Rocky. Parecía un adolescente normal, sin familia aparentemente.

 

Es un pensamiento que le hace recordar su propia infancia, solitaria en parte, porque siempre estaba sumido en sus papeles, no, no solitaria, aislada, si, el mismo se aislaba de las personas para no tener que preocuparles, prefería demostrar su interés sobre sus problemas, pero sin dejar que se acercaran mucho para conocer los suyos. Esa era su debilidad como reportero, no ofrecía nada de el a cambio.

 

Riéndose de sí mismo, se dirigió a su maleta, sacando algo cómodo que ponerse para andar en un pueblo tan caliente, los perros de Jared le miraban desde la puerta de la habitación de este, como vigilando que no robara nada de su maestro. Eran probablemente los perros más educados que había visto nunca. Parecían tan en harmonía consigo mismos que se sorprendió acariciándolos una hora más tarde mientras estaba en el sofá, comenzando su artículo. Tendría cinco páginas, más dos artículos adicionales de una página cada uno, así que debía elegir sus temas muy bien.

 

Debería usa uno de esos artículos para describir exactamente como de caliente era Jared Padalecki. El hombre le había vuelto loco con solo verle, era como una especie de macho de esos que te tiraban del pelo y luego te follaban contra una superficie, y si alguna vez pensó que este podía ser virgen, definitivamente no lo era, el hombre sabía lo que hacía, solo estaba un poco en desuso. Esta seguro que si Jared viviera en Nueva York nunca dejaría de follar.

 

Padalecki llega unos minutos despues, las manos llenas de grasa y una expresión nada amigable en su rostro, tiene como una especie de puchero interesante. Le observa dar vueltas por la cocina y eso le lleva a tomar su cámara y hacer unas cuantas fotos. Solo se detiene cuando la última foto que toma Jared tiene sus ojos sobre él, fijos, una mirada casi asesina.

 

— ¿Qué haces?

 

— Nada.

 

— No me tomes fotos sin mi permiso.

 

— No lo hago, fotografiaba tu cocina.

 

— No tomes fotos de mi apartamento.

 

Rodando sus ojos, tan dolorosamente exagerado.

 

— Hago lo que quiero.

 

— ¡No en mi casa! – la exclamación está de más, y Jensen nota como Jared se da cuenta de ello, mirándole un momento antes de negar con la cabeza. – solo no tomes fotos.

 

— Esta  bien.

 

Padalecki se tira a su lado y le mira de reojo, antes de tomar el control remoto y encender la decente LCD colgada de la pared, no es nada elegante, pero tiene canales HD. A Jensen nunca le ha gustado mucho ver la televisión, pero hay algo que le emboba de ella. Así que si, pierde atención en el inicio del artículo y deja que sus ojos se vayan a la mala película de acción en la que Jared lo deja.

 

— Pensé que te ibas temprano, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto cuando se fijó que eran las diez de la mañana. – Oh bien, no me hables.

 

El motociclista ni se molestó en mirarlo, solo se quitó la pañoleta y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, Jensen le observo, Padalecki sudaba y eso era asqueroso, no quería saber cuántas veces se había sentado y sudado este sofá, por eso había colocado bien una de sus sabanas en él y se había sentado, además que llevaba un suave suéter que le quedaba holgado, de esa forma no se le pegaría ningún germen, incluso llevaba pantalones largos, había logrado entenderse con el sistema de calefacción del lugar así que hacia fresquito, y quizás por eso es que Jared Padalecki comenzó a roncar a su lado.

 

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, este hombre, para ser tan intimidante físicamente, parecía un jodido peluche achuchable. Quiso burlarse, pero no tuvo la maldad ni las ganas de molestarle, solo miro su laptop y comenzó a escribir.

 

 

 

 

 

Ya es muy tarde en la noche cuando escucha la puerta frontal, sus lentes cuadrados han resbalado hasta el puente de su nariz, la boca la tiene entreabierta y una lagrima solitaria resbala por su ojo derecho, es una oda a la tristeza, así es como Padalecki ve a Ackles. El periodista parece al borde del colapso o a punto de gritar no lo sabe; mira a la pantalla del televisor y se fija que los personajes de la televisión están en igual situación que Ackles y sonríe.

 

Reina del drama es poco, ahora también es un bebe al que le gusta ver películas tristes. Esta por decir algo cuando este le silencia con un agresivo “Shhh”, y en lugar de pelear con él, lleva su trasero grasiento a su habitación. Ha tenido que ir al taller a arreglar la motocicleta de Frankie, y Johnas le ha hecho ayudarle cambiar el motor de un Chevy del 78, el auto había visto mejores años, pero su dueño se empeñaba en meterle más potencia, ¡no sabía porque! ¡El tipo tenia setenta años! Si quería potencia que se tomara un par de pastillas azules y les dejara en paz.

 

Estaba lleno de grasa, tierra, sudor y algo de sangre de donde se había cortado el brazo con los contornos del auto. Quería darse una ducha, ir al Dinner de Melissa a comer y volver a la cama a dormir. Mmmm, quizás aún quedaba algo del sándwich de pollo de hace tres días. Total, un poco de moho no le hacía mal a nadie, ¿cierto?

 

Llevo su trasero al baño y noto la hilera de cremas humectantes, shampoo y acondicionador de vainilla, una especie de colonia corporal y una pasta dental que decía “no tocar”. Sintió que iba a desmayarse, solo esperaba no encontrar tampones o toallas sanitarias.

 

Se dio un largo baño, usando el aceite que había comprado cuando había comenzado a trabajar con los autos hace unos ocho años, este era muy útil para poder quitar las manchas de grasas, así que en un santiamén estuvo limpio y listo para irse a la cama, que se joda la comida, apenas podía con su cuerpo. Era joven sí, pero el evento le estaba quitando las fuerzas, siempre era así cada vez que había uno.

 

Despues de vestirse con solo sus boxers, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, Ackles continuaba atento a la película, de vez en cuando murmurando, decidió ignorarlo. En la cocina había agua en el fondo del lavamanos, como si hubiera sido recientemente usado. Barrio con la mirada la cocina y consiguió algo que antes no estaba.

 

Movió su cabeza de lado y sonrió, ¡comida! ¡Comida fresca!

 

La máquina para hacer Waffles que había comprado hace al menos dos años, estaba allí, pulida e impecable, casi nueva, y dentro de un tupperware estaban Waffles frescos, los tomo y vio a Jensen, este se había acurrucado en el sofá, le miro, y se aseguró de hacer ruido mientras los colocaba en un plato, abrió la nevera y vio un tazón de helado y una taza de frutas.

 

Comida de mujeres.

 

¿De qué se quejaba? Tenía hambre, puso un montón de frutas sobre los Waffles y helado, y se dirigió al sofá, se sorprendió cuando tan pronto se sentó los pies de Ackles encontraron su camino a su regazo y se quedaron allí. Ni siquiera quería intentar mirar la película, así que decidió ver lo primero más interesante para él mientras comía. Jensen Ackles.

 

El hombre era hermoso, casi perfecto físicamente, aunque un poco mentalmente inestable, consideraba el, se preguntó si todos los citadinos gays eran así. Aquí en Carson City, no se había atrevido a ver a muchos hombres homosexuales, casi le daba miedo hacerlo, no quería que ninguno le delatara ante sus compañeros de trabajo.

 

— ¿Vas a dormir conmigo o te vas a quedar aquí llorando? – le pregunto una vez hubo lavado sus platos. – Ackles.

 

— Shhh, voy en un rato. – le dijo, diciéndole adiós con su mano como si fuera un perro al que quería quitarse de encima, y hablando de perro, sus mascotas habían estado muy calladas, seguramente perdieron interés en el porque Ackles ya les había alimentado.

 

— ¿Alimentaste al gato?

 

— Si, vete ya.

 

— Joder, que romántico.

 

 

 

 

 

Ve la motocicleta y luego a Jared Padalecki, lo siguiente que hace es negar con la cabeza y comenzar a caminar a la parada de autobús. Escucha el agresivo motor rugir detrás de él y luego escucha como la motocicleta se acerca, y le sigue mientras el avanza por la hace. Fulmina a Padalecki con la mirada, pero este solo le mira con una sonrisa, el casco extra a un sujeto en su mano, la motocicleta es blanca, hermosa, algo elegante, pero él no sabe quién ha subido y bajado de ella, ni quien ha tocado el asiento con su entrepierna.

 

— Sube a la motocicleta, Jensen.

 

— Dije que no voy a subirme en eso, te lo dije esta mañana, lo reitero ahora. No. Voy. A. Subirme. A. Eso. – replica, frunciendo los labios, y fulminándole con la mirada sin aminorar el paso. – No voy a subir a eso, no pienso hacerlo, así que déjame tranquilo. – no cuenta con que Padalecki sea persistente, ha demostrado ser un hombre que no se rinde cuando quiere algo que le causa especial satisfacción, como anoche, que no se rindió hasta que le tuvo gimiendo contra las sabanas. Joder, el hombre era un verdadero semental.

 

— Sube a la motocicleta, Jensen, te prometo que luego te dejare en un baño para que puedas arreglar tu bonito cabello.

 

Hace un sonido de indignación, mirándole como si a Jared le hubiera brotado un tercer ojo.

 

— ¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a usar un baño público! ¡Apenas uso el tuyo!

 

— Eres un marica.

 

— Tu eres un marica y además uno cobarde, déjame en paz.

 

Oh, eso parece haber pegado muy fuerte. Un golpe bajo, muy bajo y traicionero, pero él es de las personas que le gustan darlos lo más fuerte posible. Claro, lo siguiente que sabe es que esta sujetándose con toda la fuerza en sus músculos superiores al torso de Padalecki, no tiene que ver su rostro para saber que está sonriendo, porque ha ganado esta batalla.

 

Para su vergüenza, le ha tomado de la cintura, le ha puesto en la motocicleta, ha abrochado el casco a su cabeza y le ha dicho que la próxima vez que le dijera marica le iba a romper todos los huesos, y él había replicado, pero Padalecki hablaba muy en serio, y él no era de los de tentar su suerte… demasiado.

 

El evento lucia como cualquiera otro evento de beneficencia, no solo había hombres en chaquetas de cuero negro caminando como vaqueros en el oeste, con pistolas en el borde de sus pantalones y enseñando los dientes, no era así, la situación era muy distinta a lo que él pensaba. Había muchas personas… comunes, gente vestida elegante, otros más sencillos, había mujeres con vestidos sexys, jóvenes motociclistas rave, y una gran parte de la población anciana de Nevada y seguramente de otras partes del país. Era un grupo muy mixto de personas que los Patriotic Defenders habían juntado en un hermoso gesto para con los veteranos.

 

Le sonrió a Jared, y luego le sujeto el culo mientras le dejaba atrás, escuchando el chasquido de dientes de Padalecki, furioso por estarle provocando en un campo que nunca había sabido cómo usar, malo para el negocio, eso es lo que decía su padre cuando algo no iba bien. Recordar a su padre le hizo pensar en porque quiso esto en primer lugar.

 

Encontrar a los veteranos es muy fácil, hablar con ellos no lo es tanto, pero despues de decirle el regimiento al que perteneció su abuelo y su padre, se los gana. Se sienta a hablar con ellos mientras escribe rápidamente en su libreta y además graba las conversaciones, este es su trabajo, porque este trabajo es que se quejó tanto, fue una perra con muchas personas, y honestamente, no va a disculparse, no es su estilo.

 

Habla con algunas mujeres motociclistas que le hacen reír, parecer rudas pero son sumamente gentiles y proporcionan todo lo que el necesita de ellas. Es cómodo hablar con mujeres de esa forma, se sienta y deja que sus lenguas le den todo, cada uno de los detalles desde un punto de vista femenino, es un día genial, y cada vez que ve a Jared tiene el descargo de guiñarle el ojo, incluso ha ido varias veces con él, solo para hacerle preguntas inocentes, Padalecki casi no puede aguantarle, hasta que explota.

 

Está caminando hacia donde ha visto que vendían cafés helados cuando siente un apretón en el culo, casi como si quisiera atravesar la tela e ir mas allá, está listo para abofetear a alguien cuando un par de labios se pegan a su oreja.

 

— Este es un juego de dos.

 

Es dejado allí, en medio de la multitud, con su mueca deformada entre una sonrisa de asombro y una de incredulidad. Y la expresión no cambia cuando recibe el segundo apretón, o el tercero que es un manoseo directo a su entrepierna y lo tienen justo en medio de un discurso de Bones, y si Jared no se detiene despues del cuarto, va a tener que llevárselo a uno de esos sucios —¡horripilantes!— baños públicos y enseñarle porque no debe ser un provocador.

 

No deja que ocurra, por supuesto, el cuarto toqueteo lo evita con un guiño y un beso al aire que hace a Jared rodar los ojos, y prometerle cosas con esa mirada de niño travieso. Quiere que le haga muchas cosas sucias esta noche, de verdad las quieres.

 

El viaje en la motocicleta es aún más incómodo que el primero, sus cuerpos están juntos, y allí donde se unen desprenden un calor erótico que le enloquece a ambos, ni siquiera se detienen a decirle adiós a los demás, solo mueren por llegar a la privacidad del hogar de Jared, mueren por tocarse, por acabar con el juego que inicio en la mañana despues de un torpe desayuno.

 

La boca del periodista es asaltada con violencia mientras sus elegantes jeans son arrancados de él, bajados hasta que están en sus rodillas, diablos, Padalecki deberá pagarle una fortuna si se atreve a dañar sus hermosos Saint Laurent, no como que le importe ahora, porque el hombre parece una bestia hambrienta que aprieta sus nalgas entre sus manos contra la puerta del apartamento, no le deja moverse, así que todo lo que puede hacer en retaliación es luchar contra la chaqueta y devolver el beso que es más saliva y lenguas que otra cosa.

 

Tiene su pobre miembro atrapado entre ambos cuerpos, y la fricción que recibe es casi un dolorosa, pero es su trasero el que está recibiendo toda la acción, y si alguna vez pensó que Padalecki era un virgen, se retracta con toda la lujuria que está sintiendo ahora por ese hombre.

 

Esta consiente que gime como demasiado alto mientras que Padalecki solo resopla como un toro, devorando su cuello, raspándolo con su barba y con sus dientes. Cuando se corre, todo se vuelve blanco y es consciente de que si no fuera por Jared o por la puerta tras él, se iría al suelo.

 

El semen se acumula entre ambos cuerpos, pero ninguno quiere moverse.

 

— Follame. – pide, lamiéndose los labios, ojos entrecerrados mirando a Padalecki por debajo de esas largas pestañas de modelo, el corazón le palpita extremadamente fuerte, es una locura, pero quiere más, y por la mirada de Jared Padalecki en ese instante, sabe que el gigante lo quiere también.

 

— Con gusto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ha pasado una semana desde que ese odioso periodista llego y cambio su mundo –y su vida sexual— e una forma en la que pocos lo habían hecho, solo Bones había logrado un gran cambio en el, pero este sujeto, era increíble, simplemente tenía mucho de lo que no le gustaba en alguien, era demasiado atrevido, mordaz y sarcástico, pero poseía un gran corazón que se esforzaba en esconder de los demás, adoraba a sus perros –y como lo había dicho, solo a sus perros— también le agradaba el gato, parecía entenderse mejor con él, y era un maldito genio en la cocina, hacia los mejores desayunos y las  mejores cenas que había probado, siempre dispuesto a cocinar.

 

Ni siquiera le pedía dinero, Ackles usaba todo el presupuesto que le había dado, y despues de varios días se dio cuenta de que lo hacía en venganza al magazine por haberlo enviado aquí. Le da risa que aun sienta algo de rabia por ello, porque por la forma en la que trabaja, aseguraría que Jensen adora esto.

 

Le observa hacer sus deberes y coquetearle al mismo tiempo, no puede creer que hayan pasado de los guiños y manoseos varios, a rozarse en público, varias veces le ha acorralado detrás de las gradas y le ha obligado darle una mamada rápida, Ackles es muy bueno con su boca, es como el rey de las mamadas, tiene los labios perfectos para hacerlo obsceno, y por supuesto, para hacerle correr en pocos minutos. Y si alguien ha notado la boca usada del periodista, nadie ha dicho nada.

 

Dos mamadas al día es un buen trato, Ackles dice que es el pago por la comida, y no entiende verdaderamente esa forma de hacer negocios del hombre al principio, pero con cada mamada se da cuenta de cómo le encanta hacerlo, en especial si están en público y alguien puede verles. El sábado, el día mas ocupado, deben regresar cuando ya ha oscurecido, y salirse del grupo bajo la excusa de llevar a Jensen a una de las paradas típicas de motociclistas suena como algo normal, solo que se desvían a mitad del camino, en el parque, y las cosas que hacen allí, preferiría que Bones nunca las viera. Lo que es una afirmación graciosa, considerando lo que ocurre cuando llega a casa hoy.

 

Ackles ha decidido no ir con ellos hoy, se ha quedado terminando uno de los artículos secundarios sobre los veteranos que ahora son motociclistas, y mientras esta en ello, requiere paz y silencio, por lo que esta mañana ni siquiera se ha movido de la cama cuando él ha intentado despertarle. Cuando ha vuelto de desayunar, Ackles ya estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala tecleando frenéticamente en su laptop.

 

El evento transcurre casi en completo aburrimiento, no tiene a Jensen para bromear por lo que debe acostumbrarse a andar sin él, y es extraño tener que hacerlo, porque disfrutaba esta vida antes de Jensen Ackles, pero ahora, aparentemente, no.

 

Bones le acorrala tan pronto va a subirse a la motocicleta, su expresión de padre de “sé lo que estás haciendo” no puede ser más evidente. Le sorprende que lo acorrale aquí, esperaba algo más público, porque a Bones no le gusta ser discreto, pero no, el hombre le pone la mano en el hombre y le hace verle a los ojos.

 

— Lo siento, pero, tengo que preguntar, ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y el periodista? – sonríe ampliamente, burlón, pero en el buen sentido, solo quiere molestarle y lo está consiguiendo, le ha puesto las mejillas irremediablemente rojas.

 

— No está ocurriendo nada, solo conseguimos un punto en común, y desde entonces nos hemos llevado bien. – se encoge de hombros, mirando a su motocicleta y luego a la gente que sigue en el evento. – El y yo, somos amigos ahora.

 

— Jared, lo sé.

 

Eso es suficiente como para que Jared se sienta irremediablemente incomodo, incluso rascando su nuca con fuerza, mientras gruñe, no puede mentir, pero no quiere tener que hacerlo. No quiere hablar de ello con nadie más, pero al mismo tiempo siente que si no lo dice, va a morirse.

 

— Lo siento, yo… es complicado.

 

— ¿no lo es siempre?

 

— Si, eso es verdad.

 

Bones no le empuja a decir más, le deja ir tranquilamente,

 

En su apartamento todo parece estar vivo, los sartenes sisean, hay una olla que suena, y aunque nada huele a quemado aun, está seguro de que Jensen Ackles no ha movido su culo de donde lo dejo esta mañana, sentado a la mesa con sus lentes de montura grueso puestos. Luce tan irremediablemente atractivo.

 

En lugar de ir a saludarlo, se ocupa de saltear los vegetales que se fríen, dándose cuenta de que están listos ya para salir, por lo que los retira del absoluto fuego y los coloca en una bandeja ya preparada con servilletas absorbentes. Ackles es quien se encarga del resto, porque milagrosamente se ha puesto de pie.

 

No habla demasiado, no debe estar acostumbrado a hacerlo cuando trabaja, y él le deja para irse a dar una ducha larga, aun pensando en las preguntas de su jefe sobre lo que ocurre. En la jabonera ya no hay pruebas de la existencia de su jabón, Ackles la ha lavado con una esponja y ha colocado algo que huele a almendras dulces. Después de rodar los ojos, acaba usando el jabón y rezando internamente para que no se pegue demasiado a su piel.

 

Vuelve a la cocina para conseguir la cena servida para el pero no para Jensen, y cuando pregunta Jensen solo señala la cocina, un plato cubierto. Seguramente comerá más tarde, pero el gesto de haberle hecho la cena a Jared, hace que el motociclista de sienta sumamente extraño con ello, piel sudorosa y pupilas dilatadas que no se separan de Ackles.

 

A la hora de dormir, intenta convencer a Jensen de irse a la cama con él, incluso se atreve a tomarlo por los hombros desde atrás y devorar ese cuello que huele tan dulce, se resiste por supuesto, gruñéndole que le deje hacer su trabajo, pero él se niega, quiere a Jensen ahora.

 

Le toma unos minutos convencerlo de que venga a la cama, recordándole en voz baja que muy pronto no tendrá que escuchar ni ver su horripilante cara, eso es suficiente para meter a Jensen Ackles en su cama.

 

Nunca pensó que sería la clase de hombre que abraza a otro solo por el placer de hacerlo cuando están en la cama, en noches como esta, se da cuenta de cuan físico e íntimo es el sexo entre ellos, está cansado, la mente de Jensen aun en el artículo, e intenta todos los trucos que ha aprendido con la poca experiencia de un amante por año, y finalmente cuando cree que está perdiendo, Ackles gimotea su nombre.

 

Se siente relajado cuando cae dormido, los brazos de Jensen sobre su pecho, quizás tener ese calor tan cerca hace tan fácil que se dé cuenta que no está, deben de ser la una o dos de la mañana, y Jensen Ackles debe estar de vuelta escribiendo si artículo.

 

Desearía no tener que pensar, porque en este momento el único pensamiento recurrente que tiene es sobre la desesperación de Ackles por acabar el artículo y largarse de Carson City.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ha enviado el primer artículo en la madrugada, y luego se ha metido en la cama de un muy adormilado Jared Padalecki, agradeciendo que este esté tan caliente, se abraza con fuerza y deja que el sueño se lo lleve para que así la emoción desaparezca. El esfuerzo vale la pena, los elogios de Morgan en el correo son de gran admiración.

 

Esta tan emocionado que presiona a un adormilado Jared contra lámparas y le besa, desordenando aún más su largo cabello, para Padalecki es difícil recuperar el control porque aun sus ojos no se abren del todo, pero aun así le abraza con fuerza.

 

En ese estúpido pasillo, mientras es abrazado por esos brazos más fuertes que los suyos, quemados por el sol y la carretera. Siente como si el tiempo se detuviera entre ellos, y es un momento un poco raro en sus vidas. Como si se dieran cuenta de que esto paso a ser algo más, que las comidas juntos, el viaje en la motocicleta, las risas, las respuestas mordaces, todo eso era solo una preparación para esto, para el momento en el que se den cuenta de que esto va más allá.

 

A partir de ese momento en la mañana, las cosas se van a peor, Jared Padalecki comienza a evitarle como la plaga, y él está bien con eso, nunca admitirá en voz alta cuanto le duele no encontrarse con sus ojos sobre él durante el evento, o como los juegos cesaron totalmente. Incluso Bones sospecha algo a la hora del almuerzo cuando se acerca a él y le pregunta si pelearon Jared y el. Por la forma en la que lo dice pareciera que el hombre supiera exactamente lo que está pasando entre ambos.

 

Él no quiere pensar en ello, no quiere razonar esto tampoco. Si este es el juego que Padalecki quiere jugar, entonces le dejara, despues de todo, Jared no va a ir a ninguna parte, el sí, él tiene una vida a la que volver en Nueva York, una vida brillante y llena de luces citadinas, libros bordados, todo elegante. Jared Padalecki no tiene lugar en su vida, nunca lo tendrá. Son dos personas diferentes con vidas muy distanciadas la una de la otra, además, él va a ser un hombre viajero, nunca se asentara en un sitio especifico.

 

— ¿En qué piensas? – Annie, la esposa de Frankie se acerca a él, tiene un par de cupcakes en una bandeja, y le tiene babeando antes de poder responder eso, porque sencillamente estas cosas son muy deliciosas, y le duele, porque el único ejercicio que ha estado haciendo es cuando cabalga a Padalecki, y eso no es suficiente para bajar las calorías de los seis pastelillos que devora por despecho.

 

La gente comienza a acercarse a él durante todo el día, ya no tiene que hacer los trabajos de antes cuando debí buscar a las personas, ahora las personas vienen a él, la mayoría son historias que no van con la que el magazine le pidió, pero considerando lo tecnológico y avanzado que es, esas historias irán todas a su página web, la que ha estado reforzando con historias desde hace varios años ya.

 

¿Ya menciono lo adicto que es a las historias?

 

Algunas son historias mundanas que le hacen reír, pero otras son profundas, son la vida de una persona, y eso causa cosas en el que pensó que no sentiría con nadie más, claro, Padalecki solo profundizo esas “cosas”. Para el, cada persona merece una biografía, lo que es un poco contradictorio, porque al inicio, el solo pensaba en cuan horrible iba a ser este trabajo, lo que Jared le enseño en esta semana es más que nutritivo. Recordaba esa conversación perfectamente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_El hombre había salido de la ducha con sus cabellos mojados pegados al cuello y completamente desnudo, eran las nueve de la noche y él estaba en la cama leyendo viejos artículos de motociclistas que había conseguido en la web, la Tablet estaba apoyada en una almohada mientras sus ojos se iban hacia Padalecki, quien buscaba ropa limpia en su gaveta._

_— ¿sabes? He estado pensado… — Jared comenzó, dándose la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos. — ¿Por qué elegiste ser periodista? Quiero decir, cuando te veo allá afuera, pareces disfrutar de esto, de sentarte a discutir cosas, de documentar historias, pero cuando viniste aquí, todo tu desdén, ¿Por qué? Si este es tú sueño, si de verdad quieres hacer periodismo, debes estar dispuesto a ensuciarte, ¿no?_

_—No es así._

_— Entonces, ¿cómo es? – cuestiono con delicadeza, una que no había visto hasta ahora mientras se colocaba sus boxers, y luego se sentó en la orilla de su cama, esperando una respuesta del periodista._

_— Crecí diferente a ti, crecí en Richardson con mi madre, luego mi padre me llevo a Dallas, donde todo era diferente, y me dijo que siempre debía apuntar a lo más alto… me acostumbre a la idea de que cuando acabara mis estudios y me asentara a trabajar lo haría entrevistando a gente famosa, en sitios lujosos, comunidades grandes, vistosos hoteles._

_— Entonces, lo que me quieres decir es que nunca estudiaste para ser un periodista._

_Jensen Ackles le miro indignado, pero cuando quiso replicarle nada salió de su boca, solo suspiro, y bajo la cabeza, queriendo ocultar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, Padalecki había dado donde más dolía, explicándole algo que no podía aceptar._

 

 

 

 

Dios, esa herida había dolido cuando había sido abierta.

 

Con solo esas palabras, Padalecki había logrado que el cambiara la perspectiva entera de la vida que siempre había planeado. Respirando fuerte, alzo la mirada y la fijo en Jared al otro lado del lugar, hablando con sus amigos, sus hermanos motociclistas. Sintió las mejillas ponérsele caliente cuando se levantó, caminando hasta el objeto de su deseo.

 

Se acercó a él, sonriendo, y le tomo del brazo, sintiendo a Jared tensarse.

 

— Necesito tu ayuda para hablar con alguien. – vio la incertidumbre en Jared, en sus ojos que se pusieron enormes, y le reto de una manera en la que era bueno, le reto con la mirada, obligándole casi a ir con él, pero entonces, uno de los compañeros de Jared, de esos enormes que daban miedo y por los que cruzabas la calle para no pasar a su lado, si, ese, le sujeto del brazo con fuerza, alejándose de Jared.

 

— Hey, marica, aléjate de Jared. – tan pronto como la palabra marica había salido de los labios del hombre, su puño se había cerrado y luego se había movido solo, un fuerte golpe, en la mandíbula del sujeto que lo había mandado al suelo.

 

— Llámame marica de nuevo y te romperé los testículos con los dedos de mis pies. – miro a los otros motociclistas y estos solo levantaron las manos, indicándole que no querían pelea como el otro sujeto, luego miro a Jared. — ¿vienes o qué?

 

Como un cachorrito, Jared le siguió toda la tarde.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bones no está nada feliz.

 

La mirada es igual a la de su madre el día que le hecho de casa, y no quiere sentir miedo, porque ya no es un adolescente idiota que cometía crímenes a escondidas, ahora es un hombre crecido establecido en el mundo, y quizás no vaya tan lejos como abandonar el trabajo en el taller si le permiten quedarse pese a que es gay, pero en caso de que no, siempre puede ir a Los Ángeles, allí aceptan a cualquier tipo de cosa.

 

El hombre que le dio una segunda oportunidad en esta dura vida ahora le mira contrariado, como si sencillamente Jared Padalecki hubiera perdido toda confianza en él, pero no es así, las cosas son diferentes ahora, ni siquiera sabe si Jensen de verdad va a quedarse, vamos, solo le quedan unos tres o cuatro días, no lo sabe.

 

Aunque ahora si lo sabe, tan pronto regresa despues de la conversación con Bones, Ackles le dice que los artículos están listos, su página web actualizada y que deberían de comenzar a tener sexo de despedida.

 

— Compre miel, porque te la comiste toda con los Waffles y los Hot Cakes, así que vamos a comer mucha miel y hasta podremos tener sexo con ella. – sonríe lascivamente, colgándose de su cuello y mordiéndole el labio inferior.

 

Lo intenta, realmente lo intenta, pero por primera vez en su vida no puede tener una erección con un hombre con la sensualidad de Jensen Ackles a su lado, intentándolo todo. Si piensa que nunca ha sentido tanta vergüenza en la vida, unos días más tardes en el desayuno que decide tener con los chicos, la vergüenza es tan grande que no puede expresarla en palabras.

 

— He estado hablando con algunos de ustedes, y con el incidente de ayer, creo que tengo que hablar con todos ustedes de un solo tirón, no soy fanático de la violencia, pero me gusta una buena pelea, me encanta partir caras, es lo que hago desde que era un niño. Y le reventare la cara a cada uno de los que se atreva a hacer una broma como la del otro día, realizada por Charlie, que recibió su merecido. Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, cuando varios de ustedes me lo confesaron, y no voy a sacarlo de sus closets pero… quiero que sepan que están en su derecho de amar a quien quieran. Diablos, estuve casado con un travesti cuando viví en Las Vegas.

 

Hay mucha risas, y Bones rueda sus ojos.

 

— No se rían, ¿Qué acabo de decir?

 

Se ríen de nuevo, y el ambiente se aligera, ninguno de los chicos parece interesado en negarse a su jefe hablando, especialmente porque no saben exactamente qué hará si lo hacen, prefieren vivir en la ignorancia, y quizás es eso lo que hace que Jared se ponga de pie tan pronto como Bones se sienta, siente un subidón de adrenalina, y así como así está fuera del maldito armario que le ha asfixiado por años, puede respirar y mirar a la cara a la gente sin sentir que les ha mentido toda la vida.

 

Es genial hacerlo y recibir palmadas, y “tranquilo, hombre” de los sujetos que ha considerado terriblemente homofóbicos durante toda su vida en el club, y sonríe y está feliz y esta tan excitado que lo primero que hace al llegar a casa es besar a Jensen, ignorando a los perros mientras lo lleva a la habitación.

 

— ¡No, no lo hiciste! ¡Gordo mentiroso! – Jensen ríe contra las sabanas mientras le están quitando los pantalones a la fuerza. — ¡No te creo para nada! – nuevamente su risa se escucha por todas partes. — ¡Jared detente! ¡Necesito escribir en mi página web! ¡Ah, joder! – sus piernas son obscenamente abiertas, Jared le deja en una posición incómoda y algo pervertida. Aunque él se siente una rana a punto de saltar, bueno, se siente así por solo unos segundos, porque despues está gimiendo tan alto como su risa de hace un momento.

 

Si, Jared decidiera tener una mujer, la volvería loca con su condenada lengua de la misma forma en la que le está volviendo loco a él, lamiéndole como un hombre sediento. Joder, y Jared sabía que era bueno en lo que hacía, lo había comprobado en ocasiones anteriores.

 

Ese es todo el juego previo que tiene antes de que Padalecki le demuestre de nuevo lo que es tener una erección despues de días de orgasmos torpes, ojos cerrados y manos buscando dar todo el amor posible. Es verdaderamente una oda a la alegría como le hace el amor esa mañana, sin sacarle de la cama en todo el día, y aunque ambos sientan que hay algo allí, algo que está ocurriendo con ellos por la forma en la que se miran a los ojos mientras hacen el amor, la luz del día iluminando sus cuerpos y calentando sus corazones.

 

— Gracias. – Jared murmura, recostando su cabeza del hombro de Jensen, su barba raspando la piel del periodista que comienza a acostumbrarse a ese dulce maltrato que seguramente extrañara, para ambos, el mismo pensamiento está en sus mentes en este preciso momento: “Este hombre ha probado que siempre tuvo una visión del mundo equivocado”.

 

Es cierto, para Jared, el periodista ha representado una liberación de las ataduras que el mismo se había hecho, una liberación para ejercer quien era libremente sin temor a ser juzgado, ¿Por qué siquiera había tenido miedo? Media casi dos metros, sabia usar un arma, romper huesos y lanzar puños directos a la cara, sabia defenderse, Bones tenía razón, debió haber estado listo hace años para hacer esto.

 

— No tienes que agradecérmelo, lo hiciste porque te sentiste bien, correcto. – Jensen le dice, tomándole de la mejilla y acariciándole la barba. – y porque amas esto, no solo porque te hace ver rudo, sino porque es lo que eres. – le besa el lunar cerca de la nariz y cambia de posición, ambos quedando frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. – voy a extrañarte… voy a extrañarte mucho, Jay, no sé qué hare sin ti. No sé quién me va a joder cuando llegue a casa.

 

— Oh cariño, si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedo joderte un poco más, así como un oso, podrás hibernar por largo tiempo. – le saca otra risa a Ackles, quien le abraza, acercando sus rostros. – hablo en serio, te follaria hasta dejarte preñado.

 

— Apuesto a que te gustaría eso.

 

— Me encantaría, aunque le tengo un miedo irracional a los niños. – es su turno de reír, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Jensen y dejando un beso en sus labios. – Dime que me vas a extrañar de nuevo.

 

— Te voy a extrañar, Jared. Te voy a extrañar mucho.

 

— Yo también te voy a extrañar, especialmente a los Waffles y a las mamadas en la ducha.

 

— Encantador, ¿no te lo había dicho ya?

 

— Somos iguales, ¿Qué esperabas? Al menos yo dije que extrañaría tu comida.

 

— EN—CAN—TA—DOR.

 

— Eres una reina del drama.

 

Jensen le golpea por eso, y la nariz le sangra tanto que acaba teniendo que ir al doctor para que ponga su nariz en su sitio, mientras el periodista, si ese jodido, no deja de reírse por debajo del puño que mantiene sobre sus labios.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ha visto el boleto en la mañana, cerca de la computadora de Jensen, tres de  la tarde sale el vuelo, y el solo se levantó a por algo de agua en la noche, pero con solo verlo, leerlo e incluso tocarlo, sabe que con este boleto Jensen desaparecerá de su vida para siempre, que sí, pasando dos largas semanas amándose con sus cuerpos, pero nunca concretaron nada mas allá de ser compañeros de cama. Quiere romper ese maldito boleto que le alejara de una persona que nunca pensó que podría querer cuando la vio por primera vez, si, hubo lujuria, pero todo lo que quería hacer con Jensen ese momento era dárselo de comer a las ratas.

 

Ahora, sin embargo, ver ese boleto despierta cosas en el que pensaba que quedarían olvidadas una vez que había sido aceptado en la banda como homosexual declarado, ese boleto le regresa el miedo a quedarse solo para siempre. Aunque ahora tenga muchas más posibilidades de coquetear libremente, no es como si en sus escapadas conseguir un hombre allá sido fácil. Solo Jensen se le acerco de frente, tomando por sorpresa, pero ese era Jensen, temerario aunque pareciera una gallina bien vestida a simple vista.

 

Regresa a la cama y se sienta en ella, ve a Jensen dormir. Quiere besarlo, y si, lo hace, se inclina sobre el tomando sus labios entreabiertos, acariciando con su pulgar el pezón que deja ver la pijama entreabierta, pellizcándola y haciendo el hombre bajo el gemir de placer, gemir su nombre con esa voz adormilada. Antes de que se dé cuenta, se está empujando en Jensen, presionando su nariz en el cuello del otro, sintiendo su pulso errático mientras él le embiste desde atrás, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ackles sude y tiemble.

 

Mentiría si dijera que cuando sale de la cama no escucha a Jensen llamarle. Le llama, “por favor, quédate”, pero no puede, toma sus pantalones de montar y sale de la habitación antes de que Ackles pueda intentar ir por él.

 

La carretera en la madrugada tiene un encanto que se revela solo a las almas perdidas en búsqueda de un significado para sus vidas, el no busca eso, busca por algo más simple, debería ser el quien se rinda, quien lo diga, “hey, estoy enamorado de ti, eso creo, no lo sé, han pasado dos semanas, el evento se acabó pero quiero que sigamos viéndonos”, ¿Ackles aceptaría algo así? No lo cree, es demasiado “libre” en este mundo lleno de cadenas.

 

“Por favor, Jensen, déjame amarte, déjame ser…”

 

Cursilerías, eternas cursilerías. ¿Cómo la gente decía esas cosas? El no había crecido con esas tonterías. Nunca le habían dicho “te amo” o incluso un simple “te quiero”, y ahora él quería decir esas palabras pero no se sentía bien, nada bien.

 

Manejo por tanto tiempo que la moto se detuvo casi de improviso, paro a un lado de la carretera desierta y se sentó bajo el implacable sol de la mañana, estuvo allí unas dos horas hasta que un compañero de un club vecino se detuvo a auxiliarle, realmente no había mucho que arreglar, pero la ayuda le forzó a continuar, o más bien, a volver a Carson City.

 

Fue a Diabolo’s, puesto que ya debía regresar a su rutina normal, el evento había acabado, ya habían recogido todo, no había razón para ir solo una o dos horas al día, ahora podía volcar su soledad y sus frustraciones trabajando en los autos, en lo que era bueno, y lo mejor lo haría todo el jodido día, lo haría hasta que se le cayeran los músculos.

 

Trabajo en un Mazda de esos que usaba la gente hoy en día, lo arreglo rápido, porque estos autos nuevos no merecían tanta delicadeza, entonces recibió una Harley como la suya y la arreglo también, su jefe parecía contento tanto con su trabajo como su confesión reciente, no tenía ninguna queja y no pensaba en despedirle solo porque fuera gay, ¿a quién le importaba si hacia bien el trabajo como cualquier otro mecánico de primera?

 

El trabajo de pintura de un viejo Ford le tomo unas cuatro horas de completar, y cuando acabo estaba tan cansado que no se había dado cuenta que en siete horas que llevaba trabajando no había pensado ni una vez en Jensen Ackles. Definitivamente, cuando se diera cuenta de que había sido así, aceptaría de que trabajar en autos era una buena terapia.

 

Fue al dinner de Melissa, no queriendo pensar en Lorie y Judie llorando por alguien que les sacara y les alimentara, seguramente se habían hecho en los muebles como en la última vez que había ocurrido. Pidió una cerveza y un plato de huevos y papas fritas con tocino, se lo comió todo demasiado rápido, de pronto recordando las cenas lentas que tenía con Jensen Ackles y dándose cuenta por fin de que Jensen no estaba más aquí, estaba en Nueva York, seguramente llamando a un compañero de cogida para que viniera a darle lo que Jared ya más nunca podría ofrecerle.

 

— Es extraño que comas aquí. – Melissa le dice, sentándose frente a él con una taza de chocolate frio. – tu chico dijo que iba a preparar una cena maravillosa.

 

Se atraganta con la cerveza, buscando a tientas una servilleta para cubrirse la boca y toser accidentadamente en ella, intentando recuperar la compostura. No puede ser, ella solo… él debe haber escuchado mal. No es cierto, Jensen no estaría…

 

— ¿Jared, estas bien?

 

— Que… ¿Qué dijiste…antes? – le dice, como puede, porque aún le duele la cabeza.

 

— Oh, Jensen vino aquí, me pidió algo del chocolate que usábamos para hacer el brownie, y le regale unos cuantos paquetes, dijo que quería hornear un pastel y además hacer una cena.

 

— Tengo que irme… — metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un billete de cincuenta, sin importarle que fuera demasiado o que Melissa le llamara, yendo tras el mientras el encendía la motocicleta y arrancaba en dirección a su casa.

 

Regresa para ver a Jensen en la cocina, tarareando Better David Eyes, con los perros a sus pies mientras el corta algo sobre un plato de cerámica, no puede creerlo, escucha una voz hablando, pero no es la televisión, es un sujeto dictando una receta desde un video en YouTube, algunas veces ve como Jensen gira la cabeza para ver al sujeto y luego vuelve a lo que está haciendo.

 

Parece tan absorto que no se da cuenta de que Jared se acerca a él lo suficiente como para abrazarle por la espalda; una maldición sale de esos hermosos labios antes de que lo haga un suspiro.

 

— Idiota, debiste haber esperado, ¿sabes? – le gruñe, volviendo a la tarea de trocear arándonos que han dejado sus dedos azules, lucen adorables entre los dedos del periodista. – no me iba a ir a ningún lado, pero tú siempre actuar precipitadamente y yo quedo como el jodido malvado en todo esto, no es justo, fui a buscarte a todas partes, menos a tu trabajo, porque no sabía si ya le habías dicho a tu jefe que eras gay o no.

 

No le importa que Jensen le regañe, no cuando le tiene en sus brazos, allí en Carson City, Nevada. Besa sus hombros que están expuesto por el suelto suéter que deja un lado descubierto, le besa y le muerde, para hacer a Jensen sisear y quejarse un poco más, incluso cuando cuela sus manos por debajo del suerte y pellizca sus pezones.

 

— Debiste escucharme, no tenías que irte tan temprano a hacer quien sabe que, ¿no jodiste con nadie? Porque si lo hiciste ve a darte una ducha, de hecho, ve a darte una ducha de una vez, apestas a grasa, tierra y fluidos corporales.

 

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

 

— Morgan envió el boleto hace dos días, dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo, que estaba dentro y que podía acceder a la revista principal si eso quería, pero le dije que no quería hacerlo, que me gustaría quedarme un tiempo aquí, entonces se puso como loco….

 

— ¿Si?

 

— Oh sí, me dijo que era muy bueno, que no me hiciera el difícil, me reí mucho con eso, luego me dijo que podía trabajar con el equipo de Los Ángeles para entrevistar a algunos famosos, pero le dije que no, que prefería buscar algo mas local, iniciar un magazine web, entonces se puso muy obtuso, no quería dejarme ir, al final gane yo, como siempre.

 

— ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

 

— Trabajare haciendo entrevistas, pero como es una revista mensual, tendré un artículo de mi escogencia, así que pensé, tengo Reno, Sacramento, San José, y Carson City muy cerca, podría moverme entre todo este círculo de ciudades y pueblos para elegir que hacer, guiarme por los eventos locales, hablar con más de ustedes que me recomienden cosas que hacer.

 

— ¿Tendrás un artículo de tu preferencia? Joder, eres un bastardo muy molesto.

 

— Oh, yo no fui el que paso todo el día extrañándome, ¿no? – suelta un grito cuando Padalecki le toma de los brazos y lo voltea, pegando su espalda contra la nevera, antes de que Ackles pueda protestar y/o golpearle, le besa con fuerza, abriendo esa dulce boca y metiendo su lengua dentro. – aun no acabo, Jared. – jadea cuando Padalecki libera su lengua. – Escúchame… — pidió, sintiendo como sus pantalones eran bajados y su pobre suéter arrancado de su cuerpo. — ¡hey, más cuidado, eso me costó quinientos dólares!

 

Lorie, Judie y el odioso gato han huido, dejando la cocina para ellos. La bofetada no parece aminorar el deseo de Jared que le alza en brazos, aun riéndose mientras Jensen se retuerce en sus brazos, riéndose mientras se sujeta con brazos y piernas a Jared Padalecki.

 

— Aun no he dicho que voy a quedarme, de hecho, ¡no voy a quedarme! – Se queja cuando Jared lo lleva al sofá, pidiéndole un rapidito. — ¡Aun tengo condiciones! ¡Jared! ¡Joder, monstruo! – se ríe mientras tienen sexo, últimamente había descubierto que Jared podía ser hilarante cuando estaba a puertas cerradas, el chico era un bromista, pero fuera de la casa era como una piedra fría. – me gustas, eres como un oso cariñoso que no solo le gusta dar abrazos sino que también le gusta recibirlos. – le sonrió ampliamente, viendo a Padalecki retirarse de su cuerpo, declinando la idea de tener sexo tan pronto Jensen pronuncio las palabras “me gustas” con esa risita de idiota que soltaba a veces. – Hablo en serio, me gustas, y sí, me gustaría quedarme. – con el enorme ego y autoestima que tenía Jensen, deslizo su desnudo cuerpo hasta el regazo de Jared. – Por cierto, ¿Qué te dije de ponerme desnudo sobre este sofá? – mascullo, pinchando los cachetes del motociclista.

 

— Es un bonito sofá.

 

— Define bonito. – le reto, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo el pantalón que había tumbado los libros que tenía sobre la mesa de café, comenzó de inmediato a colocárselo. – conseguí un par de casas en Point View, no, no son tan costosas como piensas y tengo un fideicomiso para eso. Son simples, pero son el sitio perfecto para mí. No voy a quedarme un segundo más aquí, y además, ¿Quién tiene perros en un apartamento? Eso es crueldad.

 

— ¿Quieres robarme mis perros? – se giró para mirarle con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

— No seas un idiota, aun puedes vivir aquí si quieres, pero puedes quedarte allá, está más cerca de Diabolo’s.

 

— ¿Cuándo compraras la casa?

 

— En unos cuantos meses, así que, mientras tanto, mañana iremos a comprar otro sofá.

 

— ¿Qué está mal con este? Es perfecto.

 

— Es barato y está sucio. – replico, haciendo una mueca como si no cupiera en su cabeza la lógica de Padalecki, mientras volvía a cortar los arándanos. – hazme un favor y no me toques hasta que acabe aquí, ¿quieres? Vas a adorar este Pie.

 

— Voy a adorarte a ti.

 

 


End file.
